The Lost ninja
by one fairy7
Summary: Naruto is thrown into a different dimension after a clash with Madara and if waking up in a brand new world isn't bad enough he is the only male that can use chakra. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Everyone that reads this.**

 **This story has things from Naruto and bleach**

 **Also this story is Naruto being the only male ninja but with a twist to it that makes it my own there will be cannon people but I'm not going to spoil the story for you**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or bleach( unfortunately)**

 **Valley of the end**

"Give up Naruto you have lost your comrades lay dead even that waste of an uchiha Sasuke died by my hand what more do I have to do to prove to you that you have lost" Said Madara looking at the heavily breathing Naruto.

"I WONT GIVE UP MY FRIENDS MAY HAVE DIED BUT THEIR WILL LIVES ON" Shouted Naruto making Madara laugh "Hahaha Naruto no matter how strong you get you are still to naive what good is this world if you have nothing left even if you could defeat me what would you do after morn for you friends until you die?" Asked Madara making Naruto depressed thinking about all that he has lost.

 **"Snap out of it Naruto you may not be able to see your friends again but you wont be alone forever you have me when we free them the other buji as well"** Said Kurama trying to help Naruto getting a small smile from Naruto.

"Thanks Kurama I know I have you and the others But its still upsetting i mean I'll never get the experience of being a father and watching my children grow up" Said Naruto getting a sigh from Kurama **"Naruto I have a plan but it has 10% chance of actually working"** Said Kurama getting a nod from Naruto "Okay what the plan?" Asked Naruto **"Okay you need to get him to use kamui and push him and your self into the portal ill handle the rest"** Said kurma"Okay I can do that" Said Naruto.

Activating his chakra cloak he glares at Madara getting a smirk from him "So you choose to fight very well lets dance" Exclaimed Madara activating his susanoo creating a giant blue armour surrounding himself, unsheathing his sword he points it at Naruto "Come Naruto lets dance your final dance" Said Madara swinging the sword at Naruto.

Dodging his sword Naruto ties to think of something to make him use kamui "Okay its something he wont be able to dodge and powerful enough that he cant just take the hit hmm I could use the Tailed beast ball but I want to save Kurama's chakra in case he needs a lot of power for his plan so that leaves the rasenshuriken yeah that should do it" thought Naruto.

Dodging another swing from the sword Naruto creates a rasengan and a clone quickly pumping wind chakra into the rasengan creating a buzz saw blade surrounding it running at Madara at full speed, reaching him in a blink he shouts " **rasenshuriken** " and throws the jutsu at Madara hitting and breaking through his susanoo and inches away from him he smirks "Haha is that it **Kamui** "Shouted Madara making a portal appear and suck in the jutsu but before it could close Naruto tackled him into the Kamui sending both into the Kamui dimension.

"Okay Kurama we are both in the Kamui dimension now what?" Asked Naruto wanting to be done of this fight and morn his friends.

 **"Your job is done now Naruto and this is where we part ways for now at least"** Said Kurama shocking Naruto about what he said.

"What do you mean Kurama what are you going to" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as gold chakra exploded from his body spreading all over the Kamui dimension and hitting Madara making him scream in pain with one final explosion Naruto blacked out.

 **Valley of the end**

Opening his eyes Naruto looks up to see a bright blue sky completely different from the grey and dark sky that was once there during his fight with Madara. Groggily getting up Naruto feels a massive pain course through his body holding back a yell of pain he looks around the area and sees that he is still at the valley of the end but he notices some differences "Huh this place was completely destroyed in my fight how is it repaired what did Kurama do OH GOD KURAMA" Shouted out Naruto, Closing his eyes Naruto enters his mind scape.

 **Mind scape**

Running up to the cage that once held Kurama only to find it empty "KURAMA WHERE ARE YOU" Shouted out Naruto over and over but getting no response falling to his knees Naruto cries for the loss of his partner and friend. Knowing Kurama wouldn't want him to cry Naruto wipes his eyes and leaves his mind scape.

 **Valley of the end**

looking around the valley one last time Naruto walks towards the water to wash his face of the tears but jumps back in shock staring at him was a younger form of Madara uchiha "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME" Yelled Naruto still looking at his reflection touching his face to make sure it was really he feels the skin and knows it's no genjutsu "What happened to me the last thing I remember is gold chakra and screams of pain and then nothing god Kurama you could have told me this would happen stupid fur ball" Mumbled Naruto.

Washing his face Naruto inspects his gear he was wearing red battle armour and black under clothes still having his kunai pouch on his thigh but with a gumbai on his back and a konoha head band around his upper arm "Okay I have my gear and some of Madara's ill have to think more on this later but for now I need to get to the village if I travel fast i should make it in an hour jumping into the trees Naruto didn't notice that the two statues have changed a lot from the ones he knew.

 **After and hour of travelling**

Jumping from tree to tree Naruto could see the gates of the village jumping to the ground Naruto starts walking towards the gates until he senses multiple chakra signatures surrounding him.

"I know your there you can come out now" Said Naruto in a calm voice when he finished speaking a squad of anbu appeared around him all women which confused him most anbu had a mix squad rule his thinking stopped when a falcon masked women stepped forward "We tracked a large chakra signature to this location so man where is the kunoichi that was here" Demanded the falcon anbu pissing Naruto off and unconsciously activating his sharingan making them all step back in shock.

"H-HE JUST USED CHAKRA" Shouted a surprised beetle anbu confusing Naruto at the outburst "Of course i can use chakra I'm a shinobi why wouldn't I use chakra?" Asked confused Naruto.

"No man can use chakra everyone knows that" Said the dog masked Anbu getting wide eyed looks from Naruto.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Naruto.

 **And that it for now so what do you think?**

 **If you want to leave your opinion the leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone**

 **Ii hope you like the idea of the story and just a note for the harem Anko will be in it as she is my favourite paring for the others Ii really don't care as long as no sakura.**

 **Also in this story Naruto doesn't exists so no fem Naruto and some people will be younger and the age of graduation will be increased i mean sending a 12 year old to fight against grown adults that's just dumb.**

 **now on with the story.**

"H-HE JUST USED CHAKRA" Shouted a surprised beetle anbu confusing Naruto at the outburst "Of course i can use chakra I'm a shinobi why wouldn't I use chakra?" Asked confused Naruto.

"No man can use chakra everyone knows that" Said the dog masked Anbu getting wide eyed looks from Naruto.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto shout made the anbu jump back and draw their weapons "You are coming with us" Said the dog mask anbu getting a chuckle from Naruto "Haha I would like to see you try women" Mocked Naruto surprising himself with his attitude towards them and pissing the anbu of not believing that a man would have the balls to speak to them like this.

"enough of this you are to be brought to be interrogated no come with as you stupid man before we are forced to subdue you" Sneered the falcon anbu only to freeze as Naruto unleashed a small amount of killing intent at the group making them stop in their tracks.

"Watch what you say to me women or ill rip your tongue out" Said Naruto darkly sending a chill down their spines and making them all pale behind their mask. Stopping the flow of killing intent he looks at the still shacking forms of the anbu "Bring me to your Hokage I wish to speak to her" Said Naruto making the anbu stop shacking and look at him "Very well we will bring you to are leader but you must relinquish your weapons to use" Said the falcon anbu in a polite manner hoping not to piss of this mysterious stranger.

"Very well but if so much a scratch are on my things you will pay" Said Naruto darkly sending another chill down the anbu spines. Passing his gumbai and kunai pouch the four guards escort him through the village getting strange looks from the populace awe from the males and lust from the females but mostly confusion.

Whilst walking Naruto was thinking to himself _"Why did I say those thing to them It simple felt normal to me like I've done it hundreds of times and threatening them about scratching my gumbai I fell as that gumbai has been with me for years but I've only had it hours at most ill have to meditate on this later"_ Finishing his thought on the matter. Naruto looks around the village noticing that all the faces on the mountain were female but their were only 3 heads making Naruto wide eyed _"What did you do Kurama first apparently all ninja are female and now I'm back to the third shinobi war I wonder what else is"_ Naruto was brought out of his musing by the falcon anbu "Here is the Kage tower you will have to wear these chakra cuffs just in case" Said the anbu member getting a nod from Naruto. Putting the cuffs on Naruto was taken into the tower getting confused looks from the ninjas there until we stopped in front of two large wooden doors the falcon masked anbu knocked not 3 seconds later a a voice was heard "Come in" doing as the voice said the anbu members opened the door and walked into the room with me in tow.

 **Hokage office**

sitting behind a desk was the current leader of the hidden leaf village Haruka sarutobi sorting paper work until a knock came at the door _"hmm must be the anbu squad to report about that large chakra signature that was heading this way"_ Thought Haruka breaking from her thoughts "Come in" Said Haruka watching the anbu walk into the room but to her surprise a man was following them wearing armour from the warning state era and long black hair covering one eye but leaving the other dark blue eye exposed along with a handsome angular face brought a small blush to her face.

Shaking her head she looks at the falcon anbu "Falcon has your squad located the chakra source an who is this person in my office?" Asked Haruka making the anbu tense when Haruka mentioned Naruto "W-we located the chakra source Hokage-sama and this man is the source of that chakra Hokage-sama" Said the anbu getting a small glare from the Hoakge "Falcon men can't use chakra so stop being stupid and tell me what was the cause of the chakra signature" Demanded Haruka releasing some ki making the anbu shack seeing that this was going no were Naruto decides to speak up.

"Actually Hokage I was the source of that signature and if you would like I can prove it to you" Asked Naruto getting a confused look from Haruka but giving him a nod to proceed Naruto snaps of the chakra cuffs making all in the room wide eyed Naruto unleashes his chakra making a dark blue chakra coat himself, making those in the room start chocking due to the power of it, Seeing what was happing Naruto cuts of his chakra and allows the people to start to breath again.

Regaining her breath Haruka looks at Naruto with wide eyes not believing what she had just seen "Who are you?" Asked Haruka still breathing heavily.

"My name is Naruto uzamaki namikaze uchiha and I'm here to tell you a story" Said Naruto with a smirk.

 **Well that it for now so what do you think?**

 **Also some more notes some people who shouldn't be alive at the current time like anko will be at the academy so dont get confused later on okay.**

 **by bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone**

 **hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Regaining her breath Haruka looks at Naruto with wide eyes not believing what she had just seen "Who are you?" Asked Haruka still breathing heavily.

"My name is Naruto uzamaki namikaze uchiha and I'm here to tell you a story" Said Naruto with a smirk. regaining her breath Haruka keeps her gaze on Naruto trying to comprehend what just happened _"A man used chakra this shouldn't be possible this goes against the laws of nature and the power of his chakra was enough to make me scared this man is very dangerous"_ Thought Haruka.

"Well then young man please take a seat and tell me this story" Said Haruka trying to get some information on this mysterious man. With a nod Naruto takes a seat in front of Haruka "Before I begin I want only your most trusted people in this office along with someone to tell if I'm lying or not" Said Naruto getting a confused nod from Haruka looking towards the recovered anbu "Three of you go and fetch me the sannin's Tsunade, Jiriaya, and Orochimaru and the remaining anbu get me Tsuchi Yamanaka" Ordered Haruka getting bows from the anbu who leave in swirls of leafs.

"May I ask why you have a konoha headband wrapped around you arm?" Asked Haruka hoping it wasn't from one of her kunoichi. Seeing the worry in her eyes he decides to tell her "No this headband in not from any of your ninja it is mine from when I graduated the academy" Answered Naruto making the Hokage more confused.

"You can't have been at the academy your a bo" She stopped her question as she heard a knock at the door "Come in" Said Haruka as the door opened standing were the three sannin Tsunade looked the same only younger but Jiriaya and Orochimaru looked very different Jiriaya had long straight white hair that went past her neck a heart shaped face, hazel eyes with two red triangles under both eyes plump pink lips altogether she was beautiful, Orochimaru had long black her like normal but her face was heart shaped with delicate features her golden eyes looked warm compared to the Orochimaru he knew along with her small lips she look like a princes not a shinobi.(Link in profile for pictures if you want to look)

"You called for us sensei" Said Orochimaru to Haruka but was looking at Naruto with a blush along with Tsunade and Jiriaya creeping Naruto out a little but making Haruka smirk "Yes I did call you so please stop staring at are guest and take a seat we are still waiting for Tsuchi to arrive" Said Haruka making the three blush more in embarrassment taking their seats the three take glances at Naruto who smiled at the three causing their blushes to increase.

After five more minutes of waiting in silence a knock came at the door "Come in" Said Haruka as the door opened a blond haired women walked in "You called me Hokage-sama" Said Tsuchi and like the others blushed at the sight of Naruto getting a smirk from him and scowls from the three sannin.

"Yes are guest here has some thing to tell us I need you to make sure he is not lying" Ordered Haruka getting a nod from Tsuchi "Well then Naruto would you like to tell us who you are and how you can use chakra?" Asked Haruka shocking those in the room who didn't know "Very well but this will be long it started the day the kyuubi no kitsune attacked the hidden leaf village on October 10..

 **3 Hours later**

"And that how I ended up here and can't return there" Said Naruto finishing his story as he looked and the ground in sadness he didn't expect to be hugged by a crying Jiriaya followed by a crying Orochimaru and Tsunade. Calming the three down Haruka wipes her eyes free from tears and looks at Naruto "You've had such a hard life Naruto-kun I'm both Amazed and saddened at the things that have happened to you but what will you do now Naruto-kun if you wish you could be come a citizen of the leaf and live a peaceful life you have earned it" Said Haruka surprising Naruto at the offer.

"I would like to rest but konoha needs me to spread the will of fire so if you would allow I would like to become a ninja again" Answered Naruto with a warm smile making those in the room smile at the man's spirit and determination.

"Very well Naruto-kun but you are the first male to use chakra in this world we can either tell the ninja council you real story or come up with a cover story?" Asked Haruka making Naruto think for a minute trying to think of an answer.

"There should be no secrets between comrades we will tell the ninja council my real story" Answered Naruto making their smiles widen at him.

"Very true Naruto-kun but for now you must be tired from all that has happened so my anbu will escort you to a hotel reserved for visiting kages to rest you will be called upon for the meeting later on today" Said Haruka getting a grateful look from Naruto who was escorted out by the anbu when the door shut Haruka's expression hardened "Orochimaru I hope that you learn from the mistakes of the other you as I don't want you falling into darkness" Said Haruka in a dark tone making Orochimaru shiver a little "Don't worry sensei I would never do things a vile as that monster of a man" Said Orochimaru disgusted with at what her other self had done.

Wanting to change the subject Jiriaya spoke "So the other me was a super pervert ha he's got nothing on me I'm a mega pervert" Exclaimed Jiriaya proudly doing a pose making those in the room sweat drop at her antics.

"Shut up pervert" Shouted Tsunade as she punched Jiriaya on the head sending her to the floor making the others to sweat drop at her as well. Getting up from the floor Jiriaya dusts of her top and looks at the others in the room "You have to admire he is handsome" Said Jiriaya getting blushes from everyone in the room "Maybe I should show him where the bath house is" Suggested Jiriaya making blood fall from her nose along with everyone else in the room.

wiping the blood from her nose "Yes well for now you all rest you along with Naruto will be called to the meeting later on" Said Haruka getting nods from the three as the shunshin out of the room leaving Haruka in her office making sure they were gone she pulled out a familiar orange book "Hehe if I play my cards right another icha icha will be out soon"Giggled Haruka making the anbu sweat drop but all thinking about buying the next copy.

 **And for now so what did you think ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo everyone**

 **Hope you like the story so far :)**

 **Anyway on with the story**

 **hotel room**

After being taken to the hotel Naruto was give a room fit for a Kage like a king sized bed, large personal bathroom and other expensive things not that he cared for such things but it was a nice change from his old apartment that he had as a child. Deciding to rest before he is called to the meeting Naruto strips of his armour and shirt and goes to lie in bed but notices red tribal marking on his left pectoral wondering what it was Naruto looked closer and activates his sharingan and notices small kanji inscribed on them recognizing some of then kanji Naruto. Taking a risk he pumps chakra into making the seals glow sending massive amounts of pain into Naruto head making Naruto see memory's that were't his own nor where they Madara's the pain being to much Naruto passed out of his bed.

 **3 hours later**

Groggily waking up Naruto holds his head in pain but soon stopped as the memories stopped flowing into his head "God it feels like someone dropped an anvil on my head" Mumbled to himself, getting to his feet Naruto goes to the bathroom and takes his trousers of along with his boxers and steps into the shower turning it to cold to try a sooth his still throbbing head.

 **10 minutes later**

Stepping out of the shower Naruto wraps a towel around his waste and goes back to his bed room to get changed knowing he would be called soon to go to the meeting and as if kami heard him a knock at the door came with a sigh Naruto goes to the door and opens it revealing an anbu member with a cat mask.

"Yes can I help you?" Asked Naruto in a calm voice not not caring he was still only in a towel and still having water drip down his muscles.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama as asked for you presents at the meeting that is about to begin" Said cat trying to control her blush.

"Very well I'll be back in a moment" Said Naruto truing around and going into his room and drying of what water was left on him and putting on his armour and his head band on his arm and putting his gumbai on his back he returns to the door Naruto steps out and locks it behind him, looking at the anbu "Shall we go" Said Naruto getting a nod from cat the two left for the meeting.

 **Council meeting**

In the meeting were the clans of konoha some large like the Uchiha, Senju and Hyuuga and some small like the Uzumaki and Inuzuka sitting in theirs seats surrounding a large u-shaped table with the Hokage and her advisor's along with the sannin sitting on a separate table looking over them.

"This meeting has been called to order" Said Haruka which instantly made the uchiha clan head Hitomi uchiha speak up "What is so important that we have al been called here at this time Hokage-sama?" Asked Hitomi getting murmurers of agreement from the other clan heads and a smile from those who knew the reason.

"We have a special guest that will arrive soon and I would like for you all to meet him and hear his story" Said Haruka getting some of the clan heads angry at their time being wasted by a man no less.

"He isn't some ordinary quest I take it?" lazily asked Minori Nara getting a smirk from the Hokage and the sannin, seeing the smirk the clan heads calmed down.

"You are correct Minori he is quite special you see he" She was cut of by a knock at the door getting all the clan heads to look in the direction and Haruka and the sannin smiling knowing who it was "Come in" Said Haruka.

The door opened revealing Naruto in his normal armour and a gumbai on his back and his getting all the occupants to blush at the sight of him "I'm sorry if I'm late Hokage-sama I was in the shower when I was called" Said Naruto with a bow making people notice his wet hair and some water dripping from his face slightly making all of their blushes deepen.

"It's okay Naruto-kun and please call me Haruka no need for formalities with me" Said Haruka getting a heart warming smile from Naruto that made all of their hearts melt at the sight of it.

"Of course Haruka-chan" Said Naruto making Haruka's blush to deep more and getting glares aimed her way by everyone else in the room.

getting her blush under control she looks towards the clan head "This are guest would you like to introduce yourself?" Asked Haruka.

"Okay Haruka-chan" Answered Naruto, looking towards the clan heads with a smile "Hello My name is Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha it's an honour to meet you all" Said Naruto with a bow leaving everyone apart from those who knew gob smacked.

"WHAT" Shouted the entire council apart from the few who knew already, getting a smile from Naruto.

Regaining her composure Kiyomi Hyuuga looked at the Hokage "This is quite the find Hokage-sama someone from 3 very powerful clans but I still don't see why this couldn't wait till are normal meeting tomorrow" Said Kiyomi getting those that were no longer in shock to agree with her.

"That is for Naruto to tell you" Said Haruka looking at Naruto who gave a nod and started to speak "I am going to tell you the same story I told Haruka-chan as well as the three sannin who were with her but since I want to save time I'm going to put you all under an genjutsu" Said Naruto shocking the clan heads and the advisor's.

"What are you talking about you maybe from powerful clans but you are still a man you can't use chakra" Said Kimiko Senju but to her and the others shock Naruto visible blue eye turned into a sharingan but what happened next made the uchiha clan head choke on her own spit his eyes changed again but into a circle with three tomes surrounding it.(Madara's eternal mangekyō sharingan)

"H-how d-o-o y-o-ou h-ha-a-ve t-t-hose e-ey-e-es" Stuttered Hitomi looking at Naruto in fear.

"All will be explained so look into my eyes **Tsukuyomi** " Shouted Naruto making everyone be brought into the technique

 **Tsukuyomi world**

Entering the genjutsu everyone looked around in wonder "In here I am god every second that passes will feel like eternity a could torture you all for seconds in the real world but here it would be days" Said Naruto darkly getting shivers of fear from them all.

"But with this jutsu i can show you all my life up to this point so get comfortable" Said Naruto making seats appear for them all as the watched Naruto's life

 **Three hours later**

"And that has been my life up to this point" Said Naruto to the crying women in front of him.

"Hearing about it was one thing but seeing everything is another story how could you live through all of that?" Asked a crying Jiriaya making Naruto smile softly at them "Because I may not of had many but I had friends and loved ones I wanted to protect and that is what drove me forward everyday" Answered Naruto making them smile at how strong and selfless he was.

"Okay I'm going to end the jutsu now only three seconds has passed in the real world so don't worry" Said Naruto ending the technique

 **Real world**

Ending the jutsu Naruto looked over to the Hokage "Is there anything else I am needed for Haruka-chan?" Asked Naruto getting a small nod from Haruka

"If you wouldn't mind I'm sure some of the people here would like to ask you some question" Said Haruka getting many agreements from the clan heads making Naruto smile.

"I would be happy to answer some question" Answered Naruto making them all smile at him.

"Naruto-kun what shall you do now that you are here?" Asked Aya Uzumaki with a blush

"I plan on staying here if Haruka-chan will allow me to and maybe become a sensei to a gennin team" Answered Naruto causing Haruka and the others to frown

"Why wouldn't I allow you to stay Naruto-kun?" Asked Haruka

"Well I don't want to be an inconvenience to you all" Said Naruto only to get slapped in the face by Orochimaru making him look at her with wide eyes.

"Why would you say that Naruto-kun I may not have none you for that long but you are my friend so your staying or do I have to tie you up with my snakes" Threatened Orochimaru with a glare Making Naruto shiver.

"I agree with Orochi you are staying and that is final" Said Tsunade getting nods from everyone. agreeing to stay which brought a smile to everyone's face Haruka spoke up "So you want to be a jounin-sensei? I don't see why you can't graduations are next week so that gives you time to settle in before then" Said Haruka making Naruto smile. "Know are there any more questions for Naruto-kun before he goes?" Asked Haruka making the uzumaki the Namikaze and the uchiha raise their hands getting a knowing smile from Naruto who raised his hand to speak first "I am honoured that you would all welcome me into your homes but I must decline your offers as I would like to live on my own for the time being and get use to all the new things around me" explained Naruto getting pouts from the three clan heads and a laugh from him.

"The shinobi forces and the villagers will be told an alternate story on a later date but for now this meeting is over" Said Haruka getting all the clan heads to leave the room but all having one last glance at Naruto before they left leaving only Haruka, Orochimaru, Jiriaya and Tsunade.

"Well good night all of you a feel quite tired after using that jutsu" Said Naruto waving good bye as he left the meeting room to go to rest.

 **Wow longest chapter so far hope you enjoyed it.**

 **please leave a review it helps me improve and that make the story better which make you enjoy them more. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone**

 **Answers to reviews**

 **BruceLeeNagato: You asked some good questions about the story and lots on Naruto's abilities and here are some of the answers for you.**

 **No Madara wasn't Tobi it was still Obito like cannon , Madara did awaken the rinnegan in this story and no it didn't transfer to Naruto.**

 **Most of your offer questions will be answered in this chapter so enjoy**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Naruto was sent to the beginning of the third shinobi war so about 10 years before cannon I think.**

 **well that's it for the reviews lets get on with the story**

 **1 Week since meeting**

One week had past since Naruto had arrived in a new dimension and he still had things to get use to like the people of the village looking at him with awe, respect and lust. Because of this Naruto has spent most of his time researching the world he was in as well as looking through the memories that appeared from the seal along with practising the new jutsu that have been added to his memory.

"Stupid Haruka-chan why couldn't you come up with a better story to tell them" Mumbled to himself whilst sitting in his new apartment at his desk looking over some scrolls for fuinjutsu.

 **Flash back 3 days ago**

Standing in the Hokages office along with the sannin and Haruka who was about to make an announcement to the village.

"You still haven't told me the cover story that you are going to tell them" Said Naruto looking at a smirking Haruka who ignored him and walked out onto the balcony to talk to the populace.

"People of konoha I have gathered you all here today to to make an announcement that will change the face of the shinobi world" Announced Haruka making the crowed gasp in surprise until the males started shouting.

"Why are we even here then this doesn't affect us" Shouted a large man

"Yeah we can't us chakra" shouted another man getting agreements from the other males in the area. Looking down on the man with a small hidden smirk she faked a glare and unleashed it upon the males.

" **Silence** " Shouted Haruka making the men turn pale and the women to shiver.

"That's better no as I was saying this news will change the ninja world forever that reason is because of one man Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha" Announced Haruka making Naruto step out onto the balcony with her getting the women of the crowed to blush at the sight of him. The crowed was silent until a man spoke "How can a man change the ninja world he can't use chakra like the rest of us" Shouted an old man making more people to start to shout out.

"Silence Naruto will change the ninja world as he is the only man in the world capable of using chakra" Shouted Haruka shocking the crowed and making the kunoichi of the crowed jaws drop.

"Hokage-sama how can this man use chakra and why are we just finding out now" Exclaimed a kunoichi getting shout of agreement from other kunoichi.

"This knowledge has been kept form you all for good reason as we feared more people would try to give men chakra" Answered Haruka making the men in the crowed angry

"Why shouldn't men have chakra are you afraid us or would you prefer we all be boy toys like your pet up there" Shouted a random man until Naruto unleashed his ki onto him making him drop to his knees and froth from the mouth before passing out making people pale at the power Naruto showed.

"Never I mean never call me a pet or I will kill you" Stated Naruto coldly sending chills down the spines of everyone in the area.

"As I was about to say before that fool interrupted me the reason why the information was not told is the method of how men gain the ability to use chakra" Said Haruka pausing for a moment.

"The method it takes for men to gain chakra is to sacrifice over 500 kunoichi's chakra and absorb it into their body" Said Haruka making the crowed gasp and look at Naruto in fear and disgust seeing the looks the people were giving him Naruto looked down remembering his time as a child and getting the same looks. Haruka looked at the crowed and saw the looks that people were giving Naruto see started to speak getting everyone's attention and to there shock she was looking at them with a disappointed look.

"I am disappointed in you all at the moment think for a moment if Naruto had done this do you think he would be standing here right now" Said Haruka making them all go wide eyed and look over at Naruto and see sadness in his eyes making the women who new him hearts clench at seeing such sadness in his eyes.

"The reason Naruto can use chakra is because as a child Naruto was taken from his family and experimented on to make him the perfect shinobi by changing his DNA and giving him the ability to use chakra he has grown up knowing nothing but hardship and death and seeing how quickly you judged him he has served this village behind the scenes for years to protect you all but giving this reaction to him without even knowing him I wouldn't blame him if he left this place" Said Haruka shocking them at what Naruto had to go through.

Looking at the crowed he didn't need his senses to tell that everyone was ashamed of how quick to judge they were.

"It's okay Haruka-chan I forgive them I wish to protect Konoha and the villagers If I hated them It is that same as hating konoha and that is something I can't do" Said Naruto with a heart warming smile making Haruka along with the crowed tear up a little at seeing how strong willed and forgiving Naruto is.

wiping her tears Haruka looks over to the crowed again "I hope that you will all treat Naruto well that is all you may now return to your homes" Said Haruka getting the crowed to disperse. Walking back into the office Naruto was meet by a flying tackle by Jiriaya who clung to his chest.

"Why do you always do this when you see me?" Asked Naruto getting a smirk and a small nose bleed from Jiriaya.

"Well how else will I get you measurements right for my new book i want to make this one perfect" Exclaimed Jiriaya getting nose bleeds from everyone but Naruto who just sweat dropped at her actions.

 **Flash back end**

After that incident Naruto is stared at every time he walks outside even when training he has kunoichi following him to see how he trains, when taking missions Naruto has to sneak out of konoha to avoid people trying to come with him.

Looking at the time Naruto gets up from his desk and puts his armour on and his gumbai and shunshins to the Hokage office.

 **Hokage office**

standing inside the Hokage office were the jounin of konoha along with the sannin stood in front of the Hokage who was sitting behind her desk "All right Jiriaya-chan you wanted to take Minako Namikaze and you orochi-chan wanted to take Anko mitarashi as your apprentices correct?" Asked Haruka getting nods in response "Okay that leaves us with 21 graduates to put into teams" Said Haruka who smiled as Naruto appeared in the room causing all of them to blush and Jiriaya to tackle him again "Are you here to help with the teams?" Asked Haruka getting a nod from Naruto they all sit together and organize the teams.

 **Academy classes 2 hours after meeting**

Sitting impatiently waiting for the teams to be called were the new gennin of konoha some standing out more then others like Minako Namikaze she was a genius of the ninja arts and her beauty was hard to match with her golden shoulder length hair that framed her heart shaped face along with calming blue eyes, next to here was kushina uzumaki she had bright red hair that fell just bellow her neck and a round face that was cute with amethyst eyes she was well on her way of being a heart breaker.

As the teacher walked in she looked at her class "Calm down gennin" Said their teacher Akiko umino getting ignored by her class a tick mark appeared on her forehead " **quite brats"** Shouted Akiko with her families famous demon head no jutsu, with the gennin now paying attention she speaks

"Okay now that your listening i have the teams but first Minako and Anko you two have been taken as apprentices to Jiriaya-sama and Orochimaru-sama please go and meet them at their private training grounds" Said Akiko making the two gob smacked at being taught by a sannin leaving the room to go and meet their teachers they missed the jealous looks from the other students.

"Okay now the team 1 is (I am going to skip the teams okay) Team 7 is kushina uzumaki, Mikoto uchiha and Tsume inuzuka your sensei will be here to pick you up shortly" With that said Akiko walked out of the room leaving the gennin to wait for their teachers.

They didn't wait long before the door opened revealing Naruto making them all blush at the sight of him but also made them confused as to why a man was here

"Team 7 meet me on the roof in 5 minutes or your going back to the academy " Ordered Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of fire shocking all of them.

Getting out of her shock Kushina looked over two her two team mates "Quick lets go I never want to come back to this place dattebane!" Exclaimed kushina as she ran to the roof followed by her new team mate to go and meet their new sensei


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo everyone**

 **quick review answer.**

 **Fuck Madara: No idea what your review had to do with this story buy whatever.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Rooftop**

Leaning against the railing Naruto stared at the three panting gennin in front of him with a blank stare but inwardly his mind was a mess " _Kami_ _what am I going to do that's my mother how can I be her teacher then again this way I can make sure she doesn't die during the war"_ Thought Naruto still staring at his new students who were now staring at him in confusion and light blushes adoring their cheeks.

"I will be your new sensei but before we do anything I would like for us to get to Know one another by telling us about are selfs" Said Naruto with a smile making their blushes increase.

"Um how can you be are sensei your a man and not much older then us dattebane!" Said Kushina before covering her mouth and blushing in embarrassment the blush only increased when she heard her sensei chuckle at her.

"My Name is Naruto uzumaki Namikaze uchiha and I am the only male that can use chakra" Said Naruto shocking the three ignoring their shock Naruto continues "I'm surprised that your clans didn't inform you of me after the meeting with the clan heads" Said a confused Naruto getting wide eyed looks from them all.

"Wait your the man that meeting was about my kaa-chan came home in tears" Said Mikoto getting nods from the other three.

"Same with my Kaa-chan she wouldn't tell me why" Said Tsume with a frown not knowing what could make her mother cry.

"Yeah my cousin was the same she wouldn't stop until she went to sleep" Said Kushina making Naruto smile sadly at them.

"You see the clan heads along with the village elders where shown my life story during that meeting" Said Naruto making them go wide eyed ignoring their looks Naruto gets back on topic "Lets introduce are selves okay I'll go first my name is Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha I'm 18 years old my likes are my precious people,music, learning new things and training. I dislike rapists, arrogance and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in as for a dream i want to find a friend of mine and maybe raise a family" Said Naruto getting weird looks about the kunai and sealing scroll from Mikoto and a happy look from kushina.

"Now Its your turn red head" Said Naruto getting a glare from kushina.

"My names Kushina Uzumaki I'm 16 years old my likes are my friend Mikoto, My clan and ramen my dislikes are the same as you sensei but also people who make fun of my hair my dream is" Taking in a deep breath "IS TO BECOME HOKAGE DATTEBANE!" Shouted Kushina making the others hold their ears in pain.

"Very nice kushina I hope you achieve your dream also I think your hair is lovely it reminds me of spider lilies" Said Naruto making Kushina turn the colour of her hair at Naruto's compliments.

"Okay your next Uchiha" Told Naruto getting a nod from Mikoto

"My name is Mikoto uchiha I'm 16 years old my likes are my friend Kushina, my clan and training, I dislike the arrogance of some of my clan, rapist and perverts and my dream is to become and anbu captain and get rid of the arrogance completely in my clan also to raise a family" Said Mikoto getting a smile from Naruto.

"I hope you achieve your dreams Mikoto and last but not least Inuzuka your up" Said Naruto getting a smirk from Tsume.

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka I'm also 16 my likes are Kuromaru, My clan and training, my dislikes are people who hurt animals, perverts and rapists and my dream is to become clan head and raise a family". Said Tsume earning another smile from Naruto.

"All of you have great dreams to try and achieve and if you become gennin I hope to be able to help you do that" Said Naruto surprising them at what he said.

"WHAT DO YOU ME WE ARE GENNIN" Exclaimed all of them making Naruto smirk at them all getting a glare from them.

"No you past the academy which lets you do a test to become a gennin" Said Naruto shocking them all ignoring their shock Naruto continues. "So here is the plan you all meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp to do the test and hopefully become gennin if not it's back to the academy or out the ninja program altogether also don't eat breakfast of you will puke" Said Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of fire leaving the three on the roof.

Looking at where Naruto stood Kushina had stars in her eyes "That was so cool do you think he'll teach me that?" Asked Kushina wanting to know that cool jutsu.

"We have to pass are test first what do you think it is?" Asked Mikoto getting them all think about the test and what it could be until Tsume spoke up "Well I have to go but I'll ask my mum what the test could be and tell you tomorrow" After that was said Tsume walked off leaving the last two kunoichi.

"By the way Kushina your still blushing at what sensei said to you" Said Mikoto whilst laughing as she watched Kushina's blush go brighter.

"SHUT UP DATTEBANE!" Shouted Kushina only making Mikoto laugh more at her friend.

 **With Naruto**

Appearing in his apartment in a swirl of fire Naruto sees Jiriaya lying on his sofa writing in a book and giggling to herself.

"Oh this is great now I have all of Naruto' sizes i can finally start writing my new book" Giggled Jiriaya not noticing Naruto enter the room and stand above her

"And what new book would this be?" Asked Naruto making Jiriaya jump up in fright.

"Don't do that Naruto-kun you almost gave me a heart attack" Said Jiriaya holding onto her chest.

"Sorry couldn't help it but anyway any reason your here other then looking through my stuff?" Said Naruto with a light glare making Jiriaya smile sheepishly and rub the back of her neck "Hehe sorry about that but yes there is a reason and it's important" Said Jiriaya with a serious voice making Naruto look at her with a serious face "What is it?" Asked Naruto.

"Whilst I was with Minako I wanted her to sign the toad contract as she is my apprentice but when I opened it your name was there which means you still have a contract with the toads" Said Jiriaya shocking Naruto.

"That's great that means I can still summon toads lets see if i can summon ma and pa" Said Naruto going throught hand seals Naruto shouts " **Kuchiyose no jutsu"** And in a burst of smoke two small green toads were standing there.

"Ma where are we who summoned us?" Asked pa getting a shrug from his wife.

"I don't no pa but the chakra did feel familiar" Said ma as she looked around and spotted Naruto and got into a defensive stance along with pa.

"So you survived Madara what did you do with Naruto-chan and why did you summon us" Demanded Pa making Naruto smile at them confusing the two.

"It's me pa things happened and I ended up in this body but its still me" Said Naruto getting glares from the toads.

"Prove it what was Jiriaya-boys hope for the world?" Asked Ma staring at Naruto trying to see if he was lying.

"Jiriaya sensei's wanted everyone to understand each other and break the cycle of hate in the world" Answered Naruto getting wide eyed looks from the toads.

"It is you Naruto-chan what happened to you?" Asked ma with a shocked look on her face.

"Well I was fighting Madara and we were losing Kurama had a plan and I went along with it we defeated Madara but something happened and I ended up in Madara's body and in a new world with only kunoichi" Answered Naruto making the two look at him in sadness.

"You always did have a hard life Naruto-boy It's a wonder how you still smile but enough of this talk you will always be welcomed as a toad summoner no matter what" Said pa making Naruto smile at the two toads.

"That's great Naruto-kun that means we have the same contract" Said Jiriaya making Naruto smile but also confused.

"How is it that Ii even still have a contract with the toads and how are you not freaked out by a female Jiriaya?" Asked Naruto wanting some answers.

"We aren't sure Naruto-boy but we will try and figure that out and as not freaking out about the female Jiriaya I feel like I have known her to be female but I also remember a male Jiriaya" Said pa making Naruto go wide eyed.

"Do you think that somehow the two toad contracts combined and so did your counterparts memories" Suggested Naruto getting a nod from the two.

"Maybe Naruto-chan but for now it doesn't matter you still hold the toad contract so you are free to summon the toads also pop over for dinner sometime soon" Said ma as she and pa disappeared in a puff of smoke.

looking over at Jiriaya Naruto notices she looked tired "Jiriaya-chan I think its best you get some sleep" Said Naruto getting a nod from Jiriaya as she started to walk towards his bed room.

"Come on Naruto-kun you can be my pillow for the night" Said Jiriaya in a sweet tone that made Naruto shiver a little nodding his head the two walk to the bed room and strip of into their underwear and climb into bed.

"Night Naruto-kun" Said Jiriaya as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"Night Jiriaya-chan" Whispered Naruto kissing the top of her head before drifting to sleep.

 **Well that is for now**

 **what do you think?** **Leave a review to tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo everyone**

 **Quick review answers**

 **Kiriotonight: The over summons won't remember him as they weren't his contract and thus weren't effected by the dimension travel.**

 **Bruceleenagato: I plan on Naruto teaching the rasengan to all three but not straight away.**

 **Hope these answer your questions if anyone has any more leave a review .**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Naruto's apartment**

Waking up Naruto notices that Jiriaya isn't in bed with him any more.( I felt slightly ill writing this)

"She must have gone early in the morning" Said Naruto out loud only to here the bathroom door open revealing Jiriaya in a towel that clung to her body showing off her hourglass figure making Naruto blush at the sight of her.

Seeing Naruto's blush Jiriaya lowers her towel a little showing more of her cleavage making Naruto have a slight nose bleed.

"See something you like Naruto-kun?" Asked Jiriaya in a sultry voice sending a shiver up Naruto spin who respond with a slow nod making Jiriaya smile at him. Walking over to Naruto Jiriaya sat down on Naruto's lap Making Naruto go bright red. Naruto never being in a situation like this before sat there frozen until Jiriaya spoken again.

"Oh Naruto what could that be poking me?" Asked Jiriaya innocently with a small hidden smirk on her face.

"I-i-i um" Stuttered a red face Naruto Making Jiriaya giggle at his embarrassment. Finished with her teasing Jiriaya kissed Naruto a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"As fun as is to see you flushed you have a team to see and I have my apprentice" Said Jiriaya getting up from Naruto lap and walking towards the bathroom with swinging her hips more then necessary.

 **10 minutes later**

After having a quick shower and changing into his normal clothing and armour saying his goodbyes to Jiriaya Naruto shunshins in a swirl of fire to training ground 7.

Appearing in a swirl of fire Naruto doesn't see any off his gennin _"Hm I must be early oh well I needed to get away from Jiriaya-chan, but since I'm early I think I'll see if they are prepared for anything" Thought Naruto as he disappeared into the forest._

 **One hour later**

Sitting under a tree were Naruto's three gennin Mikoto,Tsume and kushina all waiting for their sensei to arrive at tell them what their test will be.

"So what do you think are test will be kushina-chan?" Asked Mikoto making Kushina go into a thinking pose.

"Well I think Naruto-kun will test are abilities as kunoichi but I'm not sure how" Said Kushina hoping no one noticed the suffix she used for her sensei.

"Oh so It's Naruto-KUN now is it kushina-chan Ii new you liked him" Said Mikoto trying not to laugh at her friends blushing face.

"SHUT UP DATTEBANE!" Shouted Kushina making the two wince at the noise level.

"Okay you two we can talk about kushina's love for sensei later we need to come up with a strategy" Said Tsume making Mikoto smirk and Kushina to blush harder.

"But we don't no what he is plaining so how can we prepare I mea" Was as far as Mikoto got as the three had to jump and avoid a volley of kunai. Getting Into defensive positions.

"Come out we now your there" Shouted Kushina getting a low chuckle that echoed across the training ground.

"Very well" Said the mysterious voice appearing behind them jumping back they see an iwa anbu standing before them but only instead of female this one was male making them calm down.

"Nice trick sensei but we know It's you your the only male that can use chakra" Said Tsume lowering her guard only to have the anbu appear in front of her and kick her in the chest sending her flying into a tree.

"If this" Unsealed a damaged gumbai making the two standing gennin wide eyed "belonged to your sensei then he won't be coming" Said the anbu throwing the gumbai to the floor.

"YOUR LYING NARUTO SENESEI WOULD NEVER LOSE TO YOU!" Shouted Kushina in denial about to charge only to be stopped by Mikoto making Kushina glare at her "What are you doing I have to avenge sensei" Before Kushina could finish she was stopped by a slap from Mikoto.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shouted Mikoto with a serious face.

"We need to come up with a plan but for now" Said Mikoto throwing smoke pellets to the floor she and kushina picked up their down team mate and hide within the forest.

"Hmm it seems hunting these gennin will be more fun then I originally thought" Said the rock anbu jumping into the forest to begin his hunt.

 **With the gennin**

Resting under a tree the three gennin try to plan ahead.

"Okay that anbu is dangerous I didn't even see him move even with my sharingan" Said Mikoto in a worried look staring at her team mates.

"We need to hold him of until sensei gets here there is no way that this guy took out sensei" Said Kushina making her two team mates look at her in sadness.

"But he had sensei's gumbai there is now way sensei would give that over willingly" Said Tsume with a frown.

"Your right Your sensei clung to his weapon until I pried it from his cold dead hands" Said the anbu appearing behind Tsume and chopped her neck knocking her out. Looking at the two remaining gennin "Well two left to go I wonder how much you will go for in Iwa" Said the anbu with a chuckle scaring the two concious gennin.

"I'm not going without a fight right Kushina" Said Mikoto getting into a fighting stance.

"Right Mikoto" Answered Kushina making chakra chains come out of her back. Running at the anbu Mikoto goes through hand seals **"Fire style: great fire ball jutsu"** sending a massive fire ball towards the Iwa ninja. Effortlessly dodging the fireball the anbu runs at the girls only to have to dodge golden chakra chains ready to impale him.

"Dam almost had him dattebane" Kushina muttered aloud sending more chakra after the man only for him to dodge them easily. Having enough of dodging the anbu stops moving allowing the chains to ensnare him "Ha got you bastard" Exclaimed Kushina making the anbu chuckle "Or is it I who has you" Whispered the man who started to sink into the ground dragging her with him leaving only her head above the ground.

"Ill come and pick you up after I deal with the uchiha" he said walking towards Mikoto who stood there shocked at how quickly Kushina lost. Dodging a volley of kunai Mikoto sees him make a few hand seals **"Earth release :Earth and stone dragon"** Shouted the man sending a giant dragon made of rock towards the girl. Having no time to dodge Mikoto was hit head on by the jutsu sending her through a over to the fallen kunoichi the Iwa nin feels a sense of dread.

Kushina was wide eyed looking as her friend was beaten and injured and she couldn't do anything about it, feeling her hate and anger build up until she heard a small voice in the back of her mind " **Destroy him"** Whispered the demonic voice, then a surge of power came to Kushina surrounding her in a cloak of red chakra crushing the earth she was trapped in.

Sensing the yokai Naruto turns to see Kushina crouched on all fours surrounded by a chakra cloak with two tails swaying behind her.

 **"I will kill you"** Shouted kushina as dozens red chakra chains shoot from her body towards the Iwa nin at great speed.

Dodging left, right,up and down the Iwa nin started making hand seals jumping in the air to dodge more red chains the iwa nin slammed his hands to the ground the second he landed and shouted **Earth release: swamp of the under world** making the ground under Kushina turn into a deep swamp making Kushina start to sink.

Watching Kushina struggle in the swamp the Iwa nin walks towards the trapped girl "You did better then expected" Kushina looked at the man with blood red eyes filled with hate.

 **"I will kill you"** Shouted the girl still being affected by the yokai making the man sigh.

"Looks ate at me" Said the Iwa nin making Kushina look up and was shocked

Looking down on her was a pair of red spinning sharingan eyes until everything went back.

 **Kushina's mind scape**

Looking around she almost jumped at the sight of the kyuubi chained down to a floating moon behind a cage.

 **"So mortal you have finally come to see me should I feel honoured"** The Kyuubi muttered sarcastically something that Kushina didn't catch.

"Why would I come to see you stupid fox!" Shouted Kushina with a glare aimed at the fox who sent It's own glare at the girl. Hearing footsteps the Kyuubi growled in that direction **"Mortal who did you bring with you!"** Demanded The fox making Kushina panic.

"D-did that ninja follow me in here" Exclaimed Kushina with worry in her voice. The foot steps got louder and louder until Kushina saw a shadow of a man walking closer panicking Kushina gets into a defensive stance much to the kyuubi's amusement.

Walking out of the shadows was Naruto dressed in his normal armour with his gumbai on his back "It has been sometime since I have seen you" Said Naruto looking at the Kyuubi much to fox and Kushina's confusion.

 **"I have never meet you mortal you would not be standing here if I did"** Spoke the nine tails glaring at Naruto with hatred and reluctant curiosity. Smiling at the fox confusing it more Naruto then looked at Kushina with disappointed look making her sad "Kushina did you ask to use the foxes chakra?" Asked Naruto already knowing the answer.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!" Shouted a shocked Kushina not believing that her sensei would ask that. Sending a small glare at the girl that made her flinch "I didn't think you would be someone to take things that are not yours Kushina it seems I was wrong" Spoke Naruto with disappointed clear in his voice that made Kushina want to cry.

Turning to the nine tails "I am sorry for what my student has done along with anything my ancestors have done" Said Naruto bowing his head towards the ninetails shocking both Kushina and the fox.

 **"Who are your ancestors mortal"** Demanded the fox with a glare that would freeze hell at Naruto.

"I think her name was Madoka uchiha" Answered Naruto making the kyuubi thrash against it's restraint.

 **"Don't speak that bitches name to me mortal!"** Shouted the fox trying to break its restraints **.** Turning towards Kushina who had wiped the tears in her eyes away "I know you have been told that the fox is evil but don't just follow other people like a lost sheep" Said Naruto making Kushina cry more and making the nine tails smirk.

"B-but Mito-baa-chan told me that the fox was evil" Muttered Kushina with tears falling down her porcelain skin. Walking closer to Kushina Naruto wipes her tears way and smiles at her "I know but you could try to befriend the nine tails" Said Naruto smiling at the girl that made her heart flutter.

"Okay ill try Naruto-kun" With a thought all the chains that held down the fox were go and the moon lowered to the ground allowing the fox to move freely behind the cage.

"See that a start but for now we need to go but do come back and talk to the fox maybe one day you will get to know it's true name" Said To Kushina Shocking Kushina and the Kyuubi.

 **Real world**

Waking up Kushina sees that Mikoto and Tsume were standing that unhurt along with there sensei. Standing up Kushina looks at her sensei who smiles at her making her blush and getting her team mates to chuckle at her.

"Well you all past my test so congratulations you all pass" Spoke Naruto making the three shout in excitement and making him laugh a little at them.

"I now you are all excited but I have something to say so listen up" Ordered Naruto making the three gennin look at him "I know that you are all from clans so you know better then most gennin that the ninja world is not a fairy tail,not everything has a happy ending some of your classmates will probably die before they become chunnin because they don't take being a ninja seriously so tomorrow we will begin are training so rest up and prepare for hell" Spoke Naruto sending a chill down their spines a the way he said that.

"I will see you all tomorrow" Said Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of fire. With there sensei gone the three gennin head towards ichiruka ramen stand for lunch and to tease Kushina about her crush on their sensei.

 **Well that it for now what did you think?**

 **Also I know that the swamp of the underworld wouldn't stop a strong jinchuuriki but it can stop a boss summons from moving for a bit so I used that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo everyone**

 **Sorry it took so long but I had things to do and I wanted to start writing starting again anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **well that't done now on with the story**

 **Training ground 7**

It has been a week since team 7 had been formed and the three kunoichi couldn't be happier, during the week they had learned much from there new sensei and have grown is strength Tsume had improved in her taijutsu along with learning new earth jutsu since that was her element, Mikoto had gained three tomes in her sharingan and learned and improved her fire jutsu along with increasing her speed to be able to use the sharingan effectively. Kushina was the biggest change since the team had formed she would spend as much time with Naruto as she possible could thus increasing her abilities faster as her kenjutsu was nearly chunnin level already as well as learning new water jutsu she learned different strategies to use her chakra chains better.

Know standing in Haruka's office team 7 stood covered in scratches and glaring at the purring cat in Naruto's arms much to the amusement of Haruka and Naruto "Well team 7 you have done the mandatory number of D-rank missions so you will be given a C-rank but it will be a joint mission with you and Orochimaru and her student Anko" Said Haruka making the three gennin cheer and making Naruto looking at her for and explanation.

Seeing the look that Naruto was giving her she sighs "The reason for the joint mission is because I want to try and end this pointless war before it really starts so you will be on a mission to Kumo to guard are negotiator during her stay" Said Haruka causing Naruto to instantly disagree.

"You can't be serious you can't send three newly trained gennin to a hostile village especially three clan heiress's it's to risky even with me and Orochi-chan" Argued Naruto making Haruka sigh already knowing he was right.

"I know Naruto-kun but we have most of are forces fighting Iwa, kiri and the rest are either guarding the borders or are injured so I don't have much choice in the matter but I trust you and Orochimaru to guard the negotiator and hopefully end the conflict between us and kumo allowing us to focus on Iwa and kiri" Said Haruka making Naruto reluctantly nod and turn to his still excited team.

"Okay pack for a month long mission and meet me at the gates in 4 hours the quicker we start the earlier we finish" Said Naruto making the gennin nod and run out the tower to pack for their first real mission. Turning back to Haruka Naruto Naruto can sense she hasn't told him something "There is something you haven't told me about the mission isn't there" Said Naruto making Haruka sigh once again.

"Yes this is the main reason I picked you for this mission we have gathered information that Iwa and kiri are going to betray Kumo and lead a joint assault on kumo I want you to wipe them out and protect kumo this will show are strength to everyone and gain a new ally" Said Haruka making Naruto frown "So you want me to bring me gennin to a battle field and have them fight kunoichi far more experienced and deadly then them?" Asked Naruto holding back his K.I but calmed down with Haruka's quick thinking.

"No Naruto they won't be fighting they will be with Orochimaru watching you fight I want them to see what a true battle is like so they will learn and It will show the strength of Konoha with you defeating the joint assault by yourself and I order you to go all out on them" Said Haruka with a smirk hoping that Orochimaru doesn't mind sharing the story when she gets back.

Nodding his head Naruto leaves the office and heads towards his apartment to seal away what he needs for the mission. After sealing away the things he would need Naruto sits on the floor cross-legged and concentrates on the memories that he got from the seal that appeared on his body.

 _Memory_

Naruto finds himself running through a forest that he doesn't recognize, Not in control of his body he keeps on running until he reaches and open area with a large lake. Taking a seat at the lakes edge Naruto sits there apparently waiting for someone. Sitting by the edge of the lake the boy hears the grass behind him move and turn to see what appears to be a young uchiha not bring able to control anything Naruto watches the event through someone else's eyes.

"Hello Hashirama I was late because I was looking after my younger brother" Said the young uchiha making Naruto go wide eyed and remembered seeing this memory in Madara's memories.

"Yo Madara long time no see" Said Hashirama making Madara's stotic face gain a small smirk "Hn" Said Madara making Hashirama get pissed off "Oi we agreed no more hn you have to give a proper response" Yelled Hashirama much to Madara's amusement the two sat down and talked about there lives but not giving up some details. Hours past like this until Naruto felt the memory end and was back in his apartment.

 _Memory end_

Coming out of the memory Naruto was still shocked to realise that he had Hashirama senju's memories inside his head "I'm going to have to figure out how I got those memories" Naruto said aloud until he saw the clock "But not now I'm late" Said Naruto as he ran out the door towards the village gate.

 **Village Gate**

Team 7 ,Orochimaru and the Negotiator were waiting patiently at the gate for Naruto but Anko was starting to get pissed of at the mysterious person was wasting her and her sensei's time "Kami why is she taking so long" moaned Anko for the sixth time since arriving.

Having enough of her apprentices moaning Orochimaru smiles sweetly at Anko making her scared "Now Anko-chan would you please be quite for a little I'm sure he will be here soon" Said Orochimaru making Anko confused "Um sensei I think you mean she not he" Said Anko making the others laugh.

"No Anko I meant he look there he is now" Said Orochimaru with a light blush on her face as she pointed towards the man the was walking their way. As Anko watched him walk closer she like the others couldn't hold back their blushes at seeing him coming towards them especially with his hair blowing slightly in the wind. Still blushing Anko had to hide behind her sensei to avoid the embarrassment she would get if he saw her bright red blush.

"Hey team, Orochi-chan and who is this?" Asked Naruto making Anko tense up from behind Orochimaru much to her sensei's amusement "This is my apprentice Anko-chan come on Anko say hi" Said Orochimaru with a teasing smile on her face. The blushing Anko came out from behind Orochimaru "Hi" Anko mumbled quietly , feeling in a teasing mode Naruto walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the forehead much to the jealousy of the others in the area and making Anko go so red that Kushina's hair looked white.

Pulling away Naruto looks over to the others "Well then everyone let's go" Said Naruto as the group walked out the gate and towards Kumo.

 **5 days later**

Five days of long travel and five days of everyone but Anko and the negotiator ignoring him for some reason making him wonder what he did but chose to focus on the mission. Arriving at the gate Naruto got many curios from the kunoichi but was mostly ignored since he was a man and after being check the group were escorted to the raikage.

Arriving at the Raikage office the group went inside to find Ai **(I'm writing it like that to avoid confusion)** The third Raikage sitting at her desk with her advisor's either side she had long blond hair with dark skin and a muscular build but was still very beautiful even if she could crush your spine if you pissed her off to much something that Naruto found strangely appealing.

Staying by the door so not to disturb Naruto watched the negotiator greet them all "Greeting Raikage-sama and honourable elders I'm Minori and I have come her today to discus a peace treaty between are two villages" Said Minori with a bow but when she looked up she noticed the Raikage and her advisers were looking at Naruto with well hidden blushes.

Having enough of being stared at Naruto was about to walk out but was stopped by the shout of the Raikage "Who are you and what is a man doing here does you village have so little reliable kunoichi they resort to using men now how pitiful" Shouted the Raikage stopping Naruto were he stood and unleashed K.I making everyone sweat and pale "Never insult my village I'm much stronger then anyone it your village and soon I will get the chance to prove it" Said Naruto before walking out the door leaving an angry Ai and a nervous Minori.

"Did that man just threaten me" Growled out Ai making Minori wide eyed and quickly started to talk "No raikage-sama he was talking about the second reason for are visit we have gathered information that kiri and Iwa are planing a joint assault on Kumo and that in a show of good faith Hokage-sama has sent him to take care of the opposing army" Explained Minori making Ai go wide eyed and start to laugh.

"Hahahah what is one MAN going to do" Laughed Ai putting emphasis on the word man making the group of konoha kunoichi frown until Orochimaru spoke "I have an idea you prepare for the invasion but you let Naruto attack first and if need be you can join in the attack" Said Orochimaru making Ai stop laughing and thought over the idea "Hm what does my village gain out of this offer?" Asked Ai making Orochimaru smirk.

"If Naruto needs any help at all during the frontal attack then I will give you my snake contract" Offered Orochimaru making everyone go wide eyed at the offer "That is expectable but also If he needs help he has to stay in the village" Said Ai with a slight blush making the konoha group glare at her but agree to her deal. About to leave the office the group here an alarm sounding and see Ai go wide eyed and jump out the window heading towards the village wall, following her they arrive to see a large army of people heading towards them "How did they get here so quickly" Shouted Ai readying her kunoichi for battle until Orochimaru shouted for her attention "Raikage-sama look" Shouted Orochimaru making Ai and the kumo kunoichi look to where she was pointing and they see Naruto slowly walking towards the oncoming army.

Ai was about to send in her kunoichi until Naruto projected his voice making everyone hear him "Kiri,Iwa I give you one chance to leave before I am forced to kill you all" Shouted Naruto who was ignored at the enemy kunoichi kept running at him "Very well" he started to run towards them and made a single hand seal " **Fire Release: Great fire Annihilation"** Shouted Naruto creating a massive fire ball spreading across the ground incinerating anyone that made contact with the flames.

"lets see how well you dance" Taunted Naruto

 **Well what do you think**

 **Also sorry again for taking ages to update.**

 **see ya later**


End file.
